Neku Tiste Busca Mimus
by Ninchi Sushari - Vaati Minish
Summary: Henry es un neko triste en busca de mimos ¿encontrará esos mimos que alegre su día? LEMON SUNDERHEND


**Título: Neku Tiste Busca Mimus**

**Traducción: Neko Triste Busca Mimos (Por las dudas)**

**Autora: Ninchi/ Shad—kun Sunderkland**

**Disclaimer: SH no me pertenece**

**Dedicado a: Mi Fans Genjo Sanzo ^u^**

**Inspiración: Ok, hace poco se realizó una convención de anime aquí. Antes de irme, fui al baño y encontré un cartelito que rezaba «Nya nya nya Neko Triste Busca Abrazos nyu nya nya I (L) Yaoi XDDD» Lo del Yaoi no es broma XDDD. Y Bueno…. Ya vieron como es mi imaginación, con ideas nuevas al segundo XDDD.**

**~0~0~0~**

**.::NEKU TISTE BUSCA MIMUS::.**

Sábado 5 de Noviembre. Soleado. Fresco. Un perfecto día para salir. Alex, James y Walter se encaminaban hacia un club. Hacia un club donde se realizaba una convención de animé. A diferencia de otros clubes, éste no era tan grande a pesar de tener dos pisos más.  
>Al Llegar, éstos tres chicos, quisieron inscribirse al torneo de videojuegos, mas no tuvieron esa suerte ya que había finalizado el horario de inscripción. Así que, decidieron dedicar el día en curiosear, comprar y pasarla bien, aunque tan divertido no era si Travis, Vincent y Henry estaban ausentes.<br>Ya, al atardecer, éste trío intentaron subir al primer piso con la intención de tomar asiento un rato, caminaron mucho. Pero, el paso hacia el primer piso estaba prohibido por ese momento. Optaron por subir al segundo piso, encontrándose así, con un amigo escolar.

—¡Henry!— Sobresaltaron los tres al verlo sentado en el suelo, pensativamente.

—¡Hola Chicos!— Saludó el mencionado con su típica sonrisita de Neko. Sus amigos casi rompieron en carcajadas al verlo. Henry tenía puesto orejitas de Neko color marrón en su cabeza, un cascabel en su cuello y cola de neko el mismo color que las orejitas, enganchada en su jeans azul. Su rostro, estaba un tanto maquillado, en sus mejillas dibujaba tres líneas finas paralelas y en su nariz se dibujaba un pequeño triángulo de cabeza. Vestía de una camisa larga color cielo, le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Le quedaba muy grande esa camisa. En él, colgaba un cartel muy decorativo. Decía… Sus amigos casi rompieron en carcajada, pero para no herirlo, humillarlo, callaron, además, estaban en una Convención de Animé, ¿qué tiene de malo? La mitad del club se maquillaron de ese modo. Había que admitir que lucía gracioso y tierno a la vez. Parecía todo un neko.

—Nos hubiera avisado que vendrías, así venías con nosotros, tontín— sonrió un travieso James extendiendo su brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Es que…— comenzó a hablar el castaño apartando su vista de sus amigos, chocando sus dos deditos índices entre sí — Ustedes me dijeron que no les gustaban el animé.

—¡Oh!...— Dicho eso, sus tres amigos se aborchonaron. Desviaron su vista de Henry.

—En realidad…— comenzó a hablar el rubio de SH4— lo dijimos para que no te rías de nosotros y nos creas unos inmaduros— Dijo rascándose la nuca.

—¡Tontos! — sonrió el castaño ojiazul poniendo sus manos en su cintura, dejando a la vista el cartel que colgaba en él. Alex se acercó al castaño para leer con claridad las palabras escritas en el cartel:

_**¡Nya! ¡Nya! ¡Nya! ¡Nyu!**_

_**Neku Tiste**_

_**¡Nya! :( ¡Nyu!**_

_**Busca Mimus :3**_

_**¡Nya! ¡Nya! ¡Nya! ¡Nya!**_

_**I Love Anime :3**_

—¿Neku Tiste Busca Mimus?— cuestionó un curioso y confuso Alex, sin despegar su vista del cartel.

—Sípi— Respondió un juguetón Henry cambiando, de repente, su expresión a una triste— Un Gatito no es feliz sino le dan mimos…

—¿A qué te refieres?— cuestionó, ahora, un confuso Sullivan acercándose hacia el ojiazul— ¿Así?— extendió su mano para acariciar la castaña cabellera del ojiazul.

—Prr… Prr…— el chico castaño de SH4 apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sullivan refregándose como si un gatito mimoso real, fuera— Prr…Sí, así… prr…— apoyó su mejilla izquierda con la derecha de Sullivan mientras maullaba — ese mimo quieruuu… ¡Nya! ¡Nya!

—¡Qué tierno!— exclamó Walter sacando de su bolso, una correa color negra. Se lo puso al neko— Te llamaré Henry—sonrió travieso. Alex y James lo miraron con una gran gota en la cabeza.

—¡Quítale eso, idiota!— rió el rubio de SH2.

—Okee okee…

—…— Mientras Walter le sacaba la correa a Henry, Alex sacó su celular para fijar la hora — ¡Oigan! ¡El sorteo ya empieza! ¿Vamos?

—Sí— respondieron ambos rubios.

—¡NO!— Sobresaltó Henry haciendo que los tres le miraran asombrado — Etto…— del bolsillo de su camisa, saca la entrada, donde, como todas las entradas, tienen un numerito, la cual, más tarde, sortean. Se acerca a Alex y le entrega la entrada— Yo… necesito hablar con James… a solas…

—¿Conmigo?— cuestionó el mencionado un tanto sorprendido.

—Sí— asintió el ojiazul nervioso.

—Okee…— James se acercó a Alex para entregarle su entrada— Te damos nuestros números, de todos modos, nunca gano— rió divertido.

—Sí… verdad— el protagonista de SHH salió del segundo piso junto con su amigo inseparable, Walter.

—…Mmmm…— suspiró el rubio luego de unos segundos de silencio — ¿De qué quieres hablarme, Hen?— inquirió dedicándole al mencionado, una sonrisa traviesa. El ojiazul observó a su alrededor. Al rato, tomó de la mano del rubio.

—Sígueme— susurró antes de comenzar a caminar. Salieron del segundo piso para encaminarse hacia el primero.

—Eeeehh… Hen… está prohibido el paso— advirtió el rubio.

—No para nosotros— sonrió traviesamente el castaño abriendo el portón del primer piso— entra rápido— musitó. Henry abrió el portón con cuidado. Se adentraron y cerraron el portón.

Más que butacas de maderas como los de la cancha, otra cosa no había en ese piso. Hasta el más mínimo ruido podría oírse de lo vacío y silencioso que estaba. Se encaminaron hacia las butacas, sin tomar asiento, Henry se sacó el cartel que colgaba en él.

—¿De qué querías hablarme, Hen?— volvió a inquirir el rubio un tanto curioso.

—De nada— sonrió travieso el castaño tomando asiento sobre James.

—Hen…— se sonrojó el rubio.

—No quiero hablarte…— interrumpió el castaño — solo quiero mimos— añadió dedicándole a su seme, una sonrisa pícara.

—Ah… bueno— James quiso extender su mano para acariciar el cabello de Henry mas éste se apartó.

—No quiero ese mimo— dijo seriamente clavando sus orbes azules en los orbes verdes de James.

—¿Eh?— cuestionó el rubio perplejo. Henry volvió a sonreír pícaramente.

—Que no quiero ese mimo…— ya que estaba sentado sobre la intimidad del rubio, meneó su cintura haciendo causar un enorme sonrojo en él— Quiero otra clase de mimos — añadió en un susurro sensual.

—Hen…— Intentó separarse del menor— aquí no…

—¡Aquí SÍ! — Volvió a empujarlo hacia atrás —Please…— susurra suavemente en la oreja del rubio— Nadie entrará aquí… tenemos tiempo…

—Pero Hen…— Intentó hablar — Aaah…— Un gemido placentero salió de sus labios, Henry lamía el lóbulo de su oreja lentamente provocando enloquecer el corazón del rubio— Aquí no… Hen…— el mencionado volvió a hacerle caso omiso ahogando sus palabras con un beso sediento, apasionado. Mientras se devoraban a besos, Henry se levantó de su asiento para poder bajar la cremallera del jean del rubio— ¡HENRY! — sobresaltó éste, cortando el beso para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

—Lo siento…— se disculpó mientras se acluquillaba— Es que soy… Un Neko en celos— dicho eso, bajó la ropa interior del rubio dejando librar su intimidad. Así, poder lamerla lentamente.

—¡H—Henry!… ¡Aaaaah!— El rubio cubrió sus esmeraldas con sus párpados, Trataba de gemir lo más bajo que podía ya que en éste lugar, hasta el mínimo ruido logra hacer un fuerte eco. Henry lamía y besaba sutilmente el tesoro del rubio antes remeterlo en su cavidad húmida— ¡Aaaah! No… ¡Bas—Basta!— llevó sus manos hacia la cabeza del menor, quien hacía caso omiso— Aah…— Su corazón comenzaba a latir por cien. Su cuerpo perdía el control poco a poco— Hen… ya es suficiente… — dicho eso, el castaño sacó el miembro de su boca, para luego dedicarle una mirada de súplica a su seme.

—¡Miau! ¡Miau!— maulló con vocecita aguda como todo minino cuando pide comidita. Acto, que causó extraviar la razón en James.

Violentamente, el ojiverde se levantó de su asiento, empujó al castaño haciéndolo caer de espalda al suelo. En cuanto en neko se dio cuenta, el rubio ya posaba sobre él, dedicándole una mirada pícara y placentera.

—Gatito Malo— susurró mientras desabrochaba la camisa de su neko— Mereces ser castigado— el rubio se acercó a depositarle un apasionado beso en los labios del castaño, asaltando, bruscamente, en su cavidad húmeda como si fuera la ultima vez que se besaría. Si no fuera por el oxigeno, seguirían devorándose a besos.

—Te Amo, Chames— susurró placentero y agitado el castaño.

—Y yo a ti, Mi Neko Henry— le devolvió el susurro.

—Jajaja ¡Aaah!— gimió placentero al sentir la carnosidad húmeda de su rubio recorrer por su cuello, bajando así hasta llegar a su pezón color durazno y morderlo sutilmente— ¡Ay!

—Dije que te castigaría—Sonrió travieso el rubio antes de bailar con la lengua alrededor de su pezón.

—¡Malo!— Henry se movió de una manera que hizo sonar su cascabel por todo el primer piso — ¡Uy! Me olvidé que tenía el cascabel puesto…— dijo tomando asiento.

—¿Te lo vas a sacar?— cuestionó el rubio.

—Sí— respondió el neko buscando el nudo de la cinta de bebé por su cuello.

—No lo hagas— El ojiverde, volvió a empujarlo contra el suelo pero ésta vez, boca abajo.

—¡Ja—James!

—Shhh…— el rubio bajó el jean del castaño junto con la ropa interior.

—No no no, ¡Espera! ¡Aaaahh!— unas lágrimas plateadas comenzaron a salir de los zafiros del castaño. Los dedos del rubio habían entrado en su cavidad anal. Era doloroso— ¡Aaay!— El rubio de SH2 comenzó a mover sus dedos, para facilitar la entrada de su miembro en él, levantó la cola del menor y…— ¡AAAH!— gritó de dolor al sentir el miembro entrar en él.

—Shhh… despacio… nos oirán así, amor— susurró tierno el rubio mientras comenzaba a masturbar el tesoro de su neko.

—No… quítalo… quítalo… — suplicó. Las lágrimas no cesaban. Seguían cayendo de sus ojos. James le haría caso, pero si lo hace, su cuerpo no se acostumbraría. Intentó permanecer inmóvil por unos segundos hasta que su neko se calmara un poco. Una vez que Henry dejara de suplicar, el rubio comenzó a embestir lentamente — ¡Ay! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Ah!— por cada embestida, el cascabel cencerreaba, esos inocentes soniditos volvían a perder la razón en el rubio, e hizo de sus embestidas más rudas aún— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Deten… ¡Aaaaahh!— gemía el castaño, ahora, de placer, Un toque de salvajismo hace más rico al sexo. El cencerreo y los gemidos acompasaban muy bien el salón. Hacían una hermosa melodía — ¡Aaaahh! — Como Henry dijo, es un gatito en celos, por lo tanto, haría cualquier locura con tal de exaltar al rubio— ¡Miau! ¡Miau! — Comenzó a reemplazar sus gemidos por maullidos cortos y placenteros— ¡Miau! ¡Miau!

—¡Aaaah! Henry…— gimió un exaltado rubio de SH2, los maullidos fueron una fuerte adrenalina a su corazón — Gatito… Malo… ¡Aaah!— Tan exaltado estaba el rubio que se corrió dentro de su neko luego de unas embestidas más.

—¡Nya! ¡Nya!— respiraba agitadamente el neko, cayendo al suelo. James sacó su miembro de Henry para poder recostarse a su lado.

—Eres malo, Hen…— hablaba agitadamente— te gusta mucho provocarme— rió travieso.

—Jajajaj sí — rió travieso el castaño, tomando asiento para acercarse a su seme y depositarle un beso— intentaré provocarte más, purr…— lamió la mejilla del mayor como todo minino.

… … …

El sorteo no duraba mucho, así que tenían que hacerlo lo rápido posible. Arreglaron su ropa y subieron al segundo piso encontrándose con Alex y Walter sentados en el suelo.

—¿De qué hablaron?— Preguntaron curiosos Alex y Walter al verlos.

—De nada— respondieron Henry y James al unísono haciendo una sonrisa traviesa, aunque cualquiera lo sospecharía por la mueca placentera y cansina que ambos tenían.

—Henry… ¿y tu cartel?— cuestionó Alex al no verlo colgado en el castaño.

—Ya no lo necesito— respondió el mencionado— porque, ahora soy un Neko Feliz— añade sacando el cartel de su mochila para entregárselo a Alex y acercarse a su oído — ¡Suerte!— le susurró divertido.

—¿Eh?— cuestionó perplejo el castaño de SHH clavando sus ojos en los orbes azules del neko.

—Jaajajja— rió divertido antes de guiñarle un ojo.

**.::FIN::.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡HENRY PERVER! XDDDD<strong>

**Adoro cuando los ukes son pervertidos jajajajajja**

…

…

**N/A: XDDDDDDDD Uuuuupssss! Creo que me olvidé decirles de que habría LEMON XDDD!, Mil Disculpas XDD. Qué puedo decir? Mi imaginación vuela muchu… (Aunque quizá… Me haga ese cartel XDD Jujuuu~ pero no lo siguiente ºuº). Well, Ojalá les haya gustado, sobretodo a Genjo—chan. No me maten por no avisarles de que habría LEMON.**

**Si no entendieron algu… o si quedo confuso… avisenme, perdon… ú_ù tuve q escribirlo…. ahora o nunca…. Se me está haciendo imposible poder estar1 hora XDDD**

**Las Quieruuuu!**


End file.
